I'm Richer Than You
"I'm Richer Than You" is a 2018 song by Canadian rapper and singer Lil Meerkat. It features vocals from rappers Submarine Man, Yung Animo, DThiccc, Lil Taco, Lil PeeStain & Aspecialboi. Lyrics Vocalising Lil Flexer you are bad Lil Flexer you going mad Lil Flexer I am Old Man Dad Lil Flexer you are dead Ya, I got the no no slaps But you know I got no macs I got headphones on the beat You know that I smell my smeet Ooh, yah, I got feet You know that I eat no meat You know that I beat my meat You know that I smell the feet I got your hair I shave it off I make you care I smell your feet I smell your feet You know that I Best rapper alive Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, yah Lil Flexer's bad I am the true big flexer I am good flexer Ooh, Ay, ay, ay, ay You that I got my meds You that I got the ? You know that I got the internet You know that I got the net You know that you want to eat wet Yea, yea, I got the heads Ooh, ooh, no no pets Unless they are for me You know I eat their smeet You know I love dogs butts You know I am a blood You know the Earth is very flat You know that I wear no hat You know that I spray with no mac You know that I eat my big macs You know that, yea yea I love barefoot people I love barefoot shavers I love barefoot vroomers I love barefoot shavers I need feet on the beat I need feet on the beat Ay, You know who it is Submarine Man eating no feet When are you going to be done Lil Flexer When are you going to be done, I got testers Ooh, ay, ooh, ay I'm rich, I got the lambo, ay Ayy, Lil Meerkat big bag bag Lil Flexer got no mac Lil Flexer one hit wonder boy Lil Flexer bad bad ayy boy I’m with Euan we make dollars I am a virgin, hear me holler I get recognized on internet, Google We collab, Old Man Dad, Lama doodle We have swag and money Why you looking at me funny Asseating Records is the best Lil Flexer fails the test My folders filled with hentai and fanfiction You mumblin I can’t hear your diction We got trap dick ayy whoo I finger my violin, Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh, ooh Ayy, Yuh, I'm in the house I watch lots of anime, Cory in the House I spit the fire on the beat Lil Flexer can’t be nuttin cause he got no meat I started from the bottom, Asseating records Lil Flexer mega gay, he sending them love letters Autism speaking, Cancer and AIDS If you were smart you'll know the way You hella fake, you should focus on your grades Your fat ass looking like a deformed cabbage Imma let myself go full savage You're a one hit wonder Whole career down in a blunder You claim you have Gucci You don’t wear the Merch Yuh, Blowing checks like my nose Umm, sexually harassing hoes (uh, yea) Blowing checks like my noses Sexually harassing hoes I don't want pussy, just toes You know he’s here and he got that clout I like Toopy and Binoo Imma be the next Childish Gambino Who’s career is gone next Don’t try me you can’t flex I wear blue no red, Imma Crip boy We pull up with the sprite, we soyboys You’re just flexer food, and we all know it The only reason you’re popular is cuz your career’s been bloated (oh) Cory in the house, watch lot's of anime Cory in the House I spit the fire on the beat Lil Flexer can’t be nuttin cause he got no meat I started from the bottom, Asseating records Lil Flexer mega gay, he sending them love letters Autism speaking, Cancer and AIDS If you were smart you'll know the way You hella fake, you should focus on your grades Your fat ass looking like a deformed cabbage Imma let myself go full savage You're a one hit wonder Whole career down in a blunder You claim you have Gucci You don’t wear the Merch Your fake ass can’t get coochie If i were you I’d go search for church But with all that fake Gucci You can’t get something Oh yeah, ayyy Lil Taco in the house I got so much clout That's what I'm all about On this freestyle, you sounds like mild (do it) Lil Taco in the house I got so much clout That's what I'm all about I be this freestyle, you sounds like mild (do it) On this style I excel, You be sounding ESL (yea) (Vocalising) Why It Sucks #This song is WAY too long, at 7 minutes 13 seconds. #There are too many artists. #The beat is terrible. #The audio quality is terrible. #This songs is very petty and the message is just awful. #It's also supposed to be a diss track on Lil Flexer despite being released after his beef with Submarine Man ended. #The vocals are unbearable and Auto-Tuned to the point you can't understand what they are saying. #Aspecialboi's part (which is too far in the listing to be even credited on YouTube) sounds like it was recorded with a typewriter. #The lyrics are really bad. #The first 20 seconds are just Submarine Man yelling gibberish. #Product placement for Google,Lamborghini and Gucci. Official Audio Lil Meerkat - I'm Richer Than You ft. Submarine Man, Yung Amino, DThiccc, Lil Taco, Lil Peestain... Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Lil Meerkat Songs Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Lil Taco Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Dthiccc Songs Category:Aspecialboi Songs Category:Yung Animo Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:2018 Category:Lil Peestain songs